Lucaya: He Really Loves Me
by praiselucaya
Summary: Lucas finally chooses who he loves... but is he sure of it? When Maya walks out on him, she is suddenly kidnapped. Even when she's rescued the tension still grows. Lucas took a bullet for her and Riley ran. When Maya get's raped by Riley, she tries her best to save the ones she loves, even if it means hurting herself.
1. I Walked Out

It was only the day after Jexica had come to an end when I, Maya Penelope Hart realised something. "Riley," I said to her as I walked into her bedroom. "Don't you think that this love triangle has gone too far?" My best friend smiled at me. "How could that be? Lucas must choose one of us then the other girl can't get hurt so everybody is happy. How has it gone too far?" I sighed. "Riley I really just wish that you would've never told Lucas that I like him, I guess I was just planning to tell him on my own." Riley grabbed her bag and begun to crawl out of the window. "Maya, you know me. You know I won't ever betray you. You know that today will be fine."

I sigh one more time, as I read a text from Lucas. " _Maya, I have decided. I'll tell you guys later today."_ It read. "Great, today, somebody is going to get hurt, and it probably will be me." Riley and I walked to the subway in silence. "So, Riley. I think I know who Lucas is going to pick, so I promise you I'm totally ok-" The subway came to an electric screech. "With you going out with Lucas. I don't know why I ever thought he'd like me. Huh." I said, walking to our school. "Maya, don't be that hard on yourself. Lucas even said he likes both of us but in completely different ways. Now, only fate will tell." Riley is acting very confident and mature, so she must already know it's her. We walked into Mr. Matthews classroom and waved to our four friends. Sigh. Today will be the end of us. "Good morning, class. Today we are going to be talking about something serious. Something that I just wanted to cover because it is very sad and deserves to be honored, even though it doesn't really relate to today's lesson plan." I winced. This has to revolve around the Triangle. Matthews know's everything. "If you watched the news this morning, you'll know that a girl about your age was kidnapped." The room got silent. "Somebody kidnapped a girl and took them someplace. Their best friend rescued them, but for unspeakable reasons, the girl passed away due to violence that took place when she was kidnapped." Oh my gosh. This doesn't revolve around us anymore, but this makes my heart break. "Oh my…" Smackle said. "Why would somebody do that, dad? Why is the world throwing people to the bottom of the earth when nobody deserves it?" Riley said. Matthews shrugged sorrowly. "Did the guy get arrested?" I asked. Matthews nodded. "Sentenced for Murder, child abduction, and he was overdosed. He will never get out of jail." I put my head down. "But sir, why is this story so important? Thousands of things like this happen per minutes. What makes her story so special?" Lucas asked. "I'm talking about in general. When you think the world is ending because somebody rejects you-" _Wince._ "Leaves, bullies, or even uses you, think of all the other stories in the world. Think of everybody else who actually has it hard. Rejected by a boy? Girl? Would you rather take her place?" Everybody shook their heads. "No, sir." I said. "Good. Class is dismissed."

~{()}~

Lucas. Riley, Smackle, Farkle, Zay, and I all sat in the chair at the back of Topanga's after school. "So," Zay said. "I think we all know everybody has been dreading this moment." I nodded. Riley nodded. "You still like him?" I asked my best friend. "Yeah. I still like him." She smiled and asked me the same question. "Yeah. I Always will." I blinked back tears and sat next to Farkle. "I know who you're going to pick Lucas, it's ok." Lucas nodded. "Guys, you two are the most spirited, smartest, determined, beautiful, classy girls I know. But I can't like both of you. What I think I really love is…" Braced myself. Here it comes. "I think I really like Riley. I don't know. Yes. It's Riley. It's always been Riley." I nodded slowly but calmly. "You two are perfect for eachother, so I'm just gonna go now." Everyone started following me through the back of the store. "Maya, just because Lucas likes me more doesn't mean you can just walk out like that." Riley said. "Easy for you to say." Not looking back, I keep going down the shifty corners of the streets back to my apartment."Maya, stop it. You're better than this," They all said to me. I turned around, swiftly. "You have no idea what it feels like right now, all of you. I'm constantly on the ground and constantly trying to get back up. I told you Riley you never should have told him. Because then it would-" I was interrupted by the hand of a stranger clobbering his hand over my mouth. Lucas immediately charges forward at the creep, only to be threatened by a gun. I shoved his hand away from my mouth for one last word. "Guys, this damn creep is about to kidnap me and you all just stand by?" I cry out. "Shut up." The man says, as he slips duct tape over my mouth. He cuffs my hands and throws me into the back of his van. "If you call the cops, I'll kill her. I'll kill all of you. I warned you. Don't follow me, don't try to save her. Just leave or these two girls get it, too." The man said. Zay and Farkle run to my apartment _._ Smackle and Riley run back in the direction of Topanga's. And Lucas is currently charging as fast as he can after the van the holds me. What the hell type of friends do I have? They cowardly run away leaving Lucas a great chance to get killed and who know's what could happen to me. Lucas is still sprinting forward, not looking back. I bang on the glass window in desperation. "Holy hell let me out!" I muffle to the horrible man. He only chuckles. I push the back trunk harder and harder in force. I rip of my duct tape. And try really hard to yank off my cuffs. "Why the hell are you doing this? Are you going to rape me? Kill me?" The man shrugs. "It's a surprise you prick." I shudder. Lucas looks as if he's going to throw up, because he's still chasing the van. Suddenly Lucas hides behind a tree as the Van comes to a stop. The man takes me in a dusty basement and cuffs me to a pole in the middle of the room. "God, I said I didn't want to take the girls place why the hell did you take me?" The man slaps me hard on the face as a figure of saying 'Shut up.' My cheek burns as the Man walks up the stairs. I slide down the pole and start to sob. I look out the dirty rectangular window at the top of the room and wait. Wait for something good to happen.


	2. Rescued but Stranded

I had been down in the basement for hours. The man seemed to have left, and no one was going to rescue me. My mom thinks that I am hanging at Riley's, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are busy at work, Auggie is at Ava's, Smackle, Riley, Zay, Farkle, and Lucas had all fled.

Nobody will rescue me. I am probably going to die. I stare out the small window at the top of the room and watch each and every rain drop slowly slide down the wet window. It reminds me of all the tears that ran down my face.

I slide up the pole I'm trapped on and furiously clang around. I try and grab the nearby Bobby Pin on the floor to try and break free from my cuffs. _Bang!_ I hear. _Holy crap. He's back._

I slide back down the pole and stare out the window and see a reassuring face. It's Lucas. Lucas ran after the van and followed me without the man knowing. He is going to save me. Lucas pry's open the old window and climbs through, barely fitting.

"Maya, I am so sorry, please forgive me. I - I called the cops the man might not be arrested yet, we have to go." I slid back up the Pole and turned around. "It's okay Lucas, just please take the cuffs off me." Lucas nodded. He inserted a key and immediately released them from my wrists.

I turned around and stared into Lucas's eyes. They reminded me of the rain on the window. He leaned in and kissed me. I had been planning this moment forever, except it didn't take me to get kidnapped for it to happen. The sound of the police cars surrounded the area.

"So I see he came to rescue you?" I looked up and saw the man standing in the basement stairway. He held a gun, and it was aimed at me. "Don't you dare shoot her. The police are here. You're already going to jail. Don't make it worse." The man smiled a stalker smile. "Like you said, I'm already going to jail, so it doesn't matter if I shoot her." He chuckled.

"Don't you shoot her!" Lucas said, fiercely. "Too late." The man said, and he fired.

It was all like slow motion. The bullet flew through the air and came one inch away from my forehead. Before it hit, the policemen ran down the stairs, cuffed the man, and watched as Lucas jumped in front of me and took the bullet.

"No!" I screamed! I got down on my knees and held Lucas up. He was shot in his waist and was bleeding badly. "No, Lucas. I love you and now you're never going to know. Please stay with me. Somebody he was just shot! Get the ambulance - now!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs with huckleberry hanging on to me and I gently placed him into the Ambulance.

"Friends and family, only miss. You can't ride with him." The driver scoffed. "His family isn't here, and I'm his best friend. You are letting me get on this car, whether you like it or not. He could die. Hurry up. Every minute counts!" I yelled at her. I called Lucas's parents, Riley's, Farkle's, my mom, Zay, and Smackle. I told them this was urgent. Because it really is.

~{()}~

"Maya, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but you have to believe me." Riley pleaded, as us four waiting at the hospital. All of our parents were in another room talking about what happened to me. "Well, I know Lucas pounded as hard as he could just to save me, took a bullet for me, and chased a 75 mph van down the highway. So what did you do to save your 'best friends' life?" I asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Maya, you're getting ahead of yourself. It's not like your life was in danger." Riley said, obviously annoyed. "Actually, it shouldn't matter if something happened to Maya sexually, she was still kidnapped, Riley. And we all know Maya would take a bullet for you. So why didn't you?" Farkle said. I felt my face heat. "Can we not talk about that, Farkle? Riley was probably just scared. And she's… still my best friend, no matter what happens." I cried.

I hugged Riley tightly. "Thanks you guys. But right now we should be worried about Lucas. He might… he might not make it." I said between sobs. "I might be losing the love of my life." I said quietly. "Maya if you love Lucas you should just tell him." Zay said, a look of worry in his eyes. "No!" Riley interrupted. "No, he is almost dead right now, that should not be the thing you're worried most about right now." Riley said.

Then, all of our friends and family came into the waiting room with sad faces at me and Lucas's room. Then, the doctor walked out slowly and stared at all of us. "He's going to be okay. He might stay for a few days, so please do not worry. He is ok. Family can go first, but then He has requested a special visit alone with Ms. Hart." I smiled. That's me.

I waited patiently for his family to go see him as I walked over to Mrs. and Mr. Matthews. "I missed you guys so much!" I was cradled in a hug by my mom and all my closest friends. "It feels good to be with you guys." I said. Then, Mrs. Friar walked out of Lucas's room and gestured for me to come. I closed the door behind me. "Hi Ranger Rick." I said, smiling. "Thank you so much for everything. Everything you have done for me." He smiled a weak smile. "I would do anything for you," I nodded and gave him a long hug. "Goodnight, moral compass." I said as I walked away.

"Maya you want to sleepover?" Riley asked me as I walked out the door. "Yeah." I smiled. "Maya, I want you to know Lucas still loves me. Don't get in the way." She said.


	3. Is she really a best friend?

**Thank you guys for all the support. This chapter is going to get a bit more serious and one person commented that chapter one was a little creepy and I am sorry for that, but this chapter is going go down. Also, please favorite and review! Thanks so much you guys!**

 **Riley: Maya!**

 **Maya: Yes?**

 **Riley: Are you going to my house or what?**

 **Maya: Sure thing Riles. My mom keeps bugging me about strangers now.**

 **Riley: Well don't blame her, you literally were just rescued from being kidnapped.**

 _10 minutes later_

 **Riley: Maya.**

 **Maya: What?**

 **Riley: Your still not here. What's taking you so long?**

 **Maya: Sorry I've got a lot on my mind.**

 **Riley: Come to my house now, and we'll talk about it.**

 **Maya: Ok, but I don't think you want to.**

 **Riley: Whatever, Peaches. Were losing daylight come on!**

I got into my mothers car, not saying a word. The thunder had increased and the rain was pouring. "Honey, are you ok?" My mom asked. "Yes mom, I'm fine." I said. "It's just that you've been through so much today, more than I've ever had in 30 years." I sighed. "Let's just go to Riley's ok?" I asked.

 **Lucas: Maya?**

 **Maya: Hey, Huckleberry. How are you feeling?**

 **Lucas: I'm fine, short stacks. You say it like my mother.**

 **Maya: Lol. What's up?**

 **Lucas: I want to talk about what happened,** ** _Maya._**

 **Maya: What you mean you taking a bullet for me? I would give you an award but sadly this pancake doesn't have any. ;)**

 **Lucas: Your welcome btw. :D And no, I want to talk about that kiss. The doctor says I get out tomorrow, I'll be fine. But you and I have to talk about it. No exceptions.**

 **Maya: But you said you loved Riles. I'm sorry but I am at Riley's. Get better, Ranger Rick. :)**

 **Lucas: Bye Blonde Beauty.**

"MAYA!" Riley screamed at me. "What?" I asked, looking up from my cell phone. "You've been looking and typing on that thing for five minutes. It's me time now!" She cheered. "Who are you even texting?" she asks me. "No - one," I stutter. She tackles me and snatches my phone. I watch her read my texts in silence, anger and jealousy bubbling up inside her.

"You _Kissed_ Lucas?" She asks, barely breathing. "No, he kissed me. Riley you can't get mad it's not like you guys were even dating!" Riley folds her arms tightly in grief and doesn't look at me. "Riley I was kidnapped today. I was scared. You have never been that scared before. Don't get angry with me when there's no point."

"I hate how you use the fucking excuse that you got kidnapped for every time I yell at you now! Your just trying to make idiots feel bad for you," She paused. "Just like Lucas." Very shocked and confused by the fact Riley just cussed and hurt my feelings, I start to cry.

"Do you really think you're being a very good friend right now? It's like your blaming me for being kidnapped." I say.

"Maybe don't wear as shitty clothes and men won't try and take you away." She says, without a thought.

"Shawn bought these for me, Riley! You know what? I'm going to go spend the night at the hospital. Away from you. Please don't talk to me. I'm going to the love of my life, and right now, best friend." I grabbed my bags and ran the hospital and told Lucas everything.

 **Okay, sorry I have to end it here. Chapter four will be posted tomorrow, so keep posted! Love you guys!**


	4. A Fun Night (Sexual - Warning)

**Thank you again for all the support. I really want to make a Lucaya sex scene in this book, but I'm getting ahead of myself because Lucas is still in the hospital so I slipped a "bit" of kissing in this chapter just to make myself happy. Thanks so much you guys! Just so you know this chapter get's sexual!**

I knocked on the hospital door. "Who is it?" The nurse asked through rooms. "I am here to see Lucas Friar." I guess Lucas must have told her it was okay for me to come in because right away the nurse let me in and she scurried off.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep at Riley's?" Lucas asked me. "No, I'm sleeping here tonight." I said, nervous he might say no. Without a second thought, Lucas shrugged and smiled. "Well Okay," He said. "But why did you leave?" I sighed.

"Lucas you know I am not one for a story teller." I smiled a bit. "But Riley knows you kissed me. She got very angry... And started saying that it was my fault I got kidnapped for wearing shitty clothes and using 'fucking excuses' as she called them." I sighed again.

"Woah, Riley actually cussed? And by the way, you look beautiful every time I see you. Not slutty, or ever shitty."

I laughed. "You need a bar of soap Lucas. And good you say that I look beautiful in everything, because you got a surprise coming your way later tonight. So don't fall asleep on me." I winked.

He blushed. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll enjoy it. And you can sleep on that relax chair, right over there." I smiled. "Thanks for telling me that, Hop - Along. No, I was going to sleep on the toilet." I said. "And you really will enjoy it."

All of the sudden the nurse came in with some warm, chocolate mocha's. "These are for you two. Is she staying over?" The nurse asked Lucas. He nodded. "Okay, but remember to take care of him. I'll leave you two some privacy. Goodnight." She said, and left without another word.

"Okay, now that she's gone, I will be right back." I said to Lucas, grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom. I grabbed my black lace bra and underwear and slipped them on. I refused to put on any other clothes, or cover anything else up, because tonight will be fun.

I scraped my hair into a pony tail and took a deep breath. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Revealing my almost bare body to Lucas. His jaw was open and he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. "Is this my present?" He asked, like a child.

I smiled and nodded. "Sundance, there's more. Do you like what you see?" I asked him. He nodded, staring at my butt. "Well, you'll get to see more. But there's a catch. Can you handle weight on top of you? Since you're bullet and everything..." He slowly nodded. "Great," I smiled.

Then I sexily climbed on top of Lucas, pressing my breasts against his chest as I slowly took off his shirt. I slowly kissed him passionately, slipping my tongue in there every now and then. I went down his neck and chest as I rubbed his sexy abs. "Maya, I love you. You know I love you more than anything."

I nodded. "And I love you more than anything, Lucas. But tonight I want to have some fun!" I whined. "Ok, but we can never tell anyone. But did you ever know how sexy you are? My turn! I want to get on top!" He said, again like a child. "As long as I or yourself doesn't hurt you, I'm okay with you taking charge of this night."

He slowly climbed on top of me, and I could see the scar where the bullet hit. He leaned in, kissing me sweetly along my belly, neck, then my lips. I rubbed his back and dug my hands into his pants. "Lucas this feels great!" I said, obviously getting horny.

I flipped over, leaving me on top again. As I kiss him, his hands made an adventure down my back and eventually started squeezing and massaging my butt. "Your butt is nice, but I want it all, Maya." He said, feeling the same. "And you may have it all, just go for it," I said, rarely coming up for air.

His hands ran back up my spine, going to my bra strap. He unhooked it without any trouble, and the bra unleashed my boobs. He licked his lips then started to massage and squeeze them as well, just like with my butt. I played with his pants, unzipping and re-zipping, and finally taking it all off. I played with his penis as it stuck up. "You love this, Lucas?" He nodded.

"Mmmm..." He moaned. "I want to play with yours, Maya. But also your sexy giant breasts, and your tight butt. I can't have it all at once, but I will have it all." He licked his lips as he pulled down my panties and started to fully absorb my body as I did to him.

-{}-

 _ **A few hours later...**_

"That was the best night off my life, Maya. We should do it again sometime." Lucas said to me. I nodded. My naked body lay on his naked body in the tiny bed that we lay on. "I made sure nobody will come until noon tomorrow, so we have some time to hide everything, okay?" I asked. He nodded. Slowly I began to drift off to sleep dreaming and replaying my adventure in my mind. _That was fun._ I thought to myself. _And it's only just the beginning._


	5. GET AWAY FROM ME (Sexual - Warning)

**Hi Everybody. I have a few things to say before I begin the fifth chapter. First, Maya will not at all get pregnant, yes there will be sexual content but they won't have a baby. They are only 16, after all. Second, I was writing this chapter before and accidently deleted it. I will try my best to write down everything I had, but this is honestly super annoying. It probably won't be as well written as before, but the next chap will. Bye guys.**

I woke up to the sound of Nurses going around, Lucas getting dressed, and my phone ringing. I was already dressed, so I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I asked. "My four favorite people aren't at school today because one was shot, kidnapped, heart broken, and the other one just stayed home for fun. You guys realize you still have school? I won't give you guys homework but just be ready." I chuckled. "Hi Mr. Matthews. Nice to see you too." I heard a scoff. "Shut up." The childish second father said to me. "Hey, so are you and Topanga working all night tonight? And isn't Aggie at his wife's house?" I asked. "Yeah, so if you go to Riley's house again, it'll only be you two. Now, I have to get back to class. It's 9:40." Mr Matthews said, then he hung up.

 **Riley: Sorry for my horrible behavior. You forgive me peaches? Bring the gang to my house.**

 **Maya: Of course honey. And okay. See you at your house.**

"I got a few texts from Riley saying she was sorry and wanted us four to come to her house, so looks like that's where we're going." I told Lucas, giving him a hug. "Oh, and, good morning." I said. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead, as we walked to the subway.

-()-

When we got to Riley's Farkle was already there. Riley lead us to her guest bedroom and locked the door.

"Oh, no, We played this game with Farkle in fifth grade, and we are not playing it again," I said to Riley, seeing a mischievous look in her eye. She released a bottle from her back and proudly said, "Sit. Get ready to spin the bottle." We sat down on the big bed and waited for more orders. "Okay, no matter where I play this game, we must promise to not lose our virginity right here and be ok with kissing our gender." All my friends nodded as Riley spun the bottle and it landed on me. I sighed. "Riley isn't that innocent, she's actually very dirty and playful." Farkle said to Lucas, who only shook his head in disgust. I secretly smiled at that. _He really does love me, doesn't he?_ Riley pushed the boys aside as we went to the loveseat that was right next to the bed. She slowly leaned in to kiss me, right in front of my boys. She rubbed my back and used more force with every kiss. She rubbed my breasts, butt, and started to take of my shirt. I could see Lucas hating the sight, so I pushed Riley away as we sat back down in our circle. "Damn, that was fun!" Riley cheered. We all giggled instantly, because Riley was obviously lightening the mood. "Your turn Maya." Lucas said to me. I knew he wanted it to land on him, but that would be too obvious that we made out last night. I spun the bottle and it landed on Farkle. Dammit. I told Farkle back in fifth grade that if he ever went for more like Riley did, I would slap him. So he knows his boundaries and keeps it that way. He still enjoys kissing me like a goof, but he's just as cute as Riley. I really want them to fall in love so I could have Lucas. I gave Farkle a few kisses, and went back fast. "We're going to get some snacks, don't spin without us," Riley said as she grabbed Farkle's hand and went to the kitchen. I looked at Lucas with this twinkle in my eye that made me want to grab him and start kissing him. I wanted it. I wanted it so badly. I climbed on top of him again, and he instantly smiled. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it off, along with my shorts. I unbuttoned his shirt and right away started kissing him. I pressed my lower areas hard onto him with force. Up and down. Up and down. I could feel his penise rising along with my vagina, but we decided not to go there. I licked his lips and his neck, I started sucking on it for what seemed like forever. He took off my bra and smiled at my boobs, as he played with them. All of the sudden, the door opened wide, and Riley and Farkle stood in the doorway with jaws open wide. Riley dropped the bowl of popcorn. She came up on the bed, pushed Lucas away, and started to hump me. She used force, squeezed my breasts and wouldn't let go. I moaned because it hurt, not because it felt good. "Riley stop!" I pleaded. "Riley get away from me!" I yelled as she started licking my vagaina. I pushed Riley away but she just climbed back on the bed for more. "No way, now that I've got your body, it's mine. Nobody can have it. I'll spend every night sucking on you and won't let anyone stop me. I finally get to fuck you." She said, panting between every word. I tried pulling her away. Lucas and Farkle tried, but her grip was too strong. "This is how you want to treat your best friend?" Farkle and Lucas asked, pulling with all their might. "She's not my best friend, she's my fuckbuddy." Riley said with a devilish smile. "We could call the cops you know!" Farkle yelled, giving up. "Then I'll kill her, I wouldn't care. You two would be my new fuck buddies. I was the one who paid that guy to kidnap her, and to shoot somebody." Riley said, forcing her fingers up my vagana. "Owww!" I moaned. "RILEY GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as she raped me. The boys ran out the door, probably to get help, or just to coward. "I will fuck you to death if you don't listen to me," Riley threatened, grabbing me back my breasts. "You fucked somebody else, so now you get payback." Riley let go, ran to the bathroom, and threw me to the floor. I was wet all over with her and my gunk. I lay naked on the floor, all the things coming in at once. Riley never loved me, she only did for my body. Now I have to live like this or she'll kill everybody I love. Right in front of me. I have to do what sweet, innocent, evil, deadly, disgusting, honey Riley wants. Riley came out a few minutes later and smiled like nothing happened. "See you tonight, fuckbuddy."

 **Okay, before you guys freak on me, I am sorry I made her be a rapist. This is just my story and I'll make many more. This is just the beginning still, so don't worry about Maya. Yes, Riley and Maya are done for in this story, that's just how it is. I'm sorry it got really yucky, but it will continue to get more sexual and more sexual so if you don't want to read this anymore, don't. Please leave a review or a suggestion for a chapter of another ship story. I know I will make more, so just bare with me. Bye guys!**


	6. I Choose You

"Maya…" Somebody said. Not daring to look at them, I stay still. "Maya, please tell me why you our naked on the floor in my guest bedroom?" It was Topanga. I turned around as she gave me clothes. "Meet me in the kitchen once you're dressed." She directed me. I walked towards her with sad eyes, not saying anything. "Riley's out. She told me she went to the Library. And she wants you to spend the night again. I called your mom. She said yes." Topanga said. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Was all I could manage to say. Topanga nodded. "Then Lucas called. Said you were in serious trouble. I came home and saw you lying Naked on the floor." I buried my face in my arm. This was my reality now. "Topanga," I said, regretting every word that was about to come out of my mouth. "I am going to tell you why I was on that floor. And I want you to promise me you will never look at me in a different way, okay?" I asked her. Topanga nodded, looking confused. "I am the victim of being raped by Riley Matthews." I cried, barely holding it in. Topanga put her hand over her mouth, and her face immediately changed to anger. "How could you make up such a story to tell about my daughter, Maya?" Topanga didn't believe me. How could she? Riley seems like the most innocent person alive. Yet, she is now a rapist. "Listen, Mrs. Matthews, I don't have proof, but I have witnesses, and i'd really like you to give me a chance." I begged her. Topanga nodded. "Lucas and Farkle saw it. They tried as hard as they could to help me, and then they threatened the cops. Riley said she would kill me if they did." I cried, sobbing through every word. "No, I'm sorry Maya. I will only believe you if I see it. So tonight, I will peek through her door and watch. I'll see if you're lying… or telling the truth." Topanga winced. "And if you aren't some dirty attention seeker, then… I'll have to arrest my daughter." Topanga burst into tears. Who could blame her? Me? Anyone really? I have been through a lot lately. Rape, Kidnapped, lied to, heartbroken, but so has everyone else. Riley was my best friend. She was so confident, and kind. She led me to believe she loved me, and nothing would ever tear us apart. It was like Riley's love for everything snapped, and now I can never see her the way I used to. I look at her now and see fear, disgust, evil, lust, and so much more. I lie on the couch with Topanga in silence as Riley burst through the door, a fake smile plastered on her face. Topanga left in silence. I looked away from Riley. "So," I said, not staring her in the eye. "What'd you do this time?" I questioned. She chuckled. "Sorry _peaches._ I paid some strong guy to make sure you'd never try to leave, tell, or even find another love." I sighed. I looked out the window and heard thunder as a loud clash of rain broke upon the city. "Looks like it's going to be a long night." Riley said, creepily. She stroked my bare leg softly then got harder. I pushed it away. "You know every time you reject me, I'm going to go longer and harder on you, maybe even over work you until you die." She flashed a smile at me. "We go to 'sleep' at 10 and it's already 8:30. You're in for a mess, Maya Penelope Hart."

-(o)-

It was almost time for us to go to sleep. I didn't want to sleep with Riley, so I grabbed one of her sleeping bags instead. "Honey," she said, brushing her teeth. "If you don't get in my bed it doesn't mean you're getting out of this."

 **Maya: Help me!**

 **Lucas: I'm so sorry. Were trying!**

I texted Lucas and made my phone turn off so Riley wouldn't know. I glanced At the clock. 10:02. "We're late! Fucking hell Maya just go put on these clothes." She gave me a lace bra and panties, that were sure to show my parts, but I put them on anyway, fear Riley might kill me. I waltzed out the bathroom and into Riley's room. She smiled and licked her lips. "Get on the bed," She barked at me. I lay flat on the bed, waiting for it all to be over. She climbed on top of me in the same attire, and started to forcefully kiss me. It was so hard and painful I moaned like I liked it. "You like that, fuckbuddy? Okay, I'll go harder on you." She kissed down my stomach and then to my waist, and when she got to my underwear she took it off using her teeth. She licked my vagana a few times, then started licking inside. "Mmmmmmmmm!" I moaned out of pain. Every time I wish I didn't because then she thinks I like it. She fingered in my opening for a bit but then she started to remove my bra, when she did, she started sucking _hard_ on my nipples. "Riley _please_ stop. I hate you!" She reached my neck and licked it like a maniac, which of course she was. She got to my lips, but licked my entire face instead. Then, she started kissing me again. She humped me harder and harder, and squeezed my butt with so much force I squealed. "Shut up, you motherfucking idiot." She yelled at me. She continued doing this the rest of the night, until I was sure it would never end. I slipped clothes on, and fell asleep.

-(o)-

The next morning I awoke to sirens and looks out the window. I saw Riley Matthews being cuffed and shoved into the police car. I ran outside and gave the crying Matthew parents hugs. I saw Lucas, Farkle, my mom, and dozens of police cars. I ran to my mom first, and we hugged for a long time. "I thought my life was over, mom." I sobbed into her arms. I ran to Farkle, and hugged him for a long, long time. "Thank you for being my best friend." I cried into his shoulder. I looked at Lucas, who was also crying. I ran to him and kissed him, in front of everybody. "Thank you for changing my life." I said to him.

"I choose you, Maya. I love you forever, and will never stop." He whispered in my ear.

 **Okay, sorry it's the end. I really just wanted to start another story. That story will be called Girl Meets The Other Girl, so please read, favorite, follow, like, review, anything you want. I really liked this story, so thanks for reading it.**


End file.
